One down, all the others to go!
by Aliarcy
Summary: What will happen when Haruhi is dragged down to a summer mansion with the others? Especially since Kyouya decides that they'll play a 'game'. Every few days or so she is forced to narrow her feelings down, removing sombody from the mansion. Who will win?
1. A New Arrival

Okay! So this is my first ever fanfic! I know, I know, but give me a chance, I think I can be up to standards if you give me the chance…err well hopefully. And if not, that's what reviews are for!

This story is about Haruhi and the other host members, doi. This is kind of a Bachorlette story, at the end of each chapter (after two probably) I'll be asking for your opinion in who should stay at the mansion with her. It's up to you but if nobody reviews and I happen to like the story I'll continue it on with my own ideas. So participation is helpful to you, so review! Btw, I don't own The Host Club and never will. Tear.

-----------------

Haruhi gaped at the large and extravagant mansion looming before her. _S-stupid rich bastards_, she thought without any real convection. Being in the Host Club had prepared her for anything like this and, after all, it had only been a few (peaceful, silent, glorious) weeks that she had been gone. For a while there a slight hope had started to shine: she might have her own summer vacation! But, alas, two days ago plane tickets had arrived in the mail with a note that suspiciously reminded her of Kyouya.

Haruhi,

Flight arrangements have been made and all payments (she shuddered as a vivid image of Kyouya adding notes of her accumulating debt appeared behind her eyes) are also dealt with. You will be spending the summer at a mansion located on the Hawaiian shores, very nicely secluded I may add. No need for your male masquerade this time. We await your arrival with much impatience, I assure you. So please do not keep us waiting.

The Host Club

What? Did they think she could just up and drop all her plans? That her father would actually let her?! Ah ha!! Her father! He would save her from this mess the second he heard Tamaki was coming! Haruhi looked around slowly before letting a grin creep over her face and dancing happily. Books and quiet days here she comes! Her grin slipped away though as she looked back down at the letter. _Was that there before…?_ With a reluctant sigh she looked down and decided to read the rest of it:

PS: Don't let yourself worry over your father, Haruhi, that's already been taken care of. And, of course, if you don't come at all the payments that have already been made will be added to your debt, perhaps you'd like to work your life away for us? (She could see his evil grin and glared angrily at the paper) Ah, and by the way…the twins and Tamaki say 'hello'…very enthusiastically. (Haruhi could picture them jumping over while writing and a small smile returned) Anyways, we'll see you soon. Au revoir.

Haruhi sighed heavily as she remembered watching all her peaceful plans turn into ones full of drama, chaos and well meant insults. _Oh well_, she thought with a smile returning as she thought of the members, it couldn't be _that _bad. But oh, if only she knew what the club had in store for her.

------(Made longer because I couldn't stand to have my first chapter that short)------

Kyouya and Tamaki stood at one of the upper windows, watching Haruhi get out of their provided limo. He tuned out Tamaki whining about going to see his 'precious daughter' and how 'mother' wasn't being at all fair in this while focusing on her. Even with constant reports and...innocent cameras he had missed her presence more then he should've. It wasn't at all good to like her, a _commoner_, of all people this much. It was just wrong. Kauro, Hikaru, Mori and Hunny still hadn't arrived so it was up to him to tone down Tamaki's over the top antics until somebody else came around to blame it on. "Mooottttthhhhhheeeerrrrr," he whined, looking up at him pathetically, "Why are we making our precious, adorable daughter walk all the way to the door when we could send a taxi to get herrrrrrr??"

"Because she is a _commoner_, with a _debt_, and _two feet_, in case you happened to have forgotten," he said coldly as in his head his own mind theater played, except his happened to include a certain blonde being throttled. Quite pleasant. There was a slight temptation in Kyouya to send somebody out to get her...what if she caught a cold? No! Kyouya mercilessly squashed his own fears for her health out of existence and focused back on the pouting Tamaki who seemed to be enjoying making mushrooms and swirlies in the corner. Sigh. Some days even he doubt if he could handle Tamaki alone for to long.

Thankfully the bell rang in a shorter amount of time then he had thought possible and the voice of the maids talking with Haruhi drifted up to his ears. For a moment his eyes drifted shut, savoring the sweet way her voice sounded and the adorable little laugh she made when she was...His eyes widened and he turned to Tamaki quickly. "Well, aren't you going to welcome her? She walked all the way here just to see you," he said, a little to coldly, but Tamaki wasn't cut by his friends cruel words as he gave his best grinning idiot look and took off towards the door. Perhaps he should follow...just to make sure Tamaki didn't force her to run away and raise her debt, of course.

--------------------------

Okay, I'm sorry it's so short but I don't want to get into it any deeper without some reviews on how I did. I'll start on chapter two either way though and should have it posted before to long. I promise the other chapters will be longer, sorry!


	2. New Game, New Feelings

**I don't own Host Club.** Oh, and as for a sidenote, I see a lot of people spelling the name Kyouya and Kyoya, anybody know which one it is? I just chose one and stuck with it. Btw, just so you know, I don't think I'll ever make a Tamaki/Haruhi fanfic, I just really don't like him. If it's what you guys really want though, talk to me and I'll see if I can conjure up some miracle.

-----------------------------

As Haruhi walked into the room and chatted with the maids easily, she remained tensed. Poised for defense, waiting for an attack. So when Tamaki ran into the room and tried to throw himself upon her, Haruhi was prepared. With a grin she stepped to the side and watched him land face first on the floor, maids chittering around him in worry. For a moment she almost felt something like guilt as he cried pitifully about his one and only daughter not loving him. For a moment.

"Well," one voice started,

"It's nice to see," another continued,

"You haven't changed," they finished in harmony and grinned wickedly at Haruhi. Neither would have ever admitted the twist in their stomachs or the lump in their throat that they got seeing Haruhi standing there before them. For each other's sake, Haruhi's sake…and their own. Lets face it, this wide-eyed, seemingly innocent girl would shoot them both down before they even finished confessing their love. As Kauro and Hikaru slowly came back from their intertwined thoughts Haruhi turned around in surprise and…(not really surprisingly) fell flat on her butt. Where the heck does that monkey keep coming from?!?! Is it the new fad to keep them in your house?!?, she silently fumed before calming down and looking up at them happily; she was to glad to see their evil faces to be angry for falling and, yet again, their hearts skipped a beat.

"Hello Kaoru, Hikaru, it's good to see you two again," Haruhi said, eyes widening as she realized she had let too much slip out. She closed her eyes and waited for it…The twins grinned and pulled her up, slipping their arms around her and leaning in seductively. "Did you really miss us that much?" they purred into her ear while she grumbled angrily and tried to detangle herself from their clingy arms.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!!!" Tamaki cried out, only barely restrained by an uncaring Kyouya. There were others here now; he could go back to his normal self, away from and out of the picture. Until he decided to set his plan in motion, that was. In his personal opinion there were way to many secret feelings in The Host Club and he wanted them all out in the open so Haruhi could fix it. He would force her to choose. But, of course, it was all for the sake of the club; even more problems would arise if Haruhi remained oblivious to the many…admirers she had following her around. They could start bickering over smaller things, become even more jealous (if that was even possible), or just turn into gorgeous little hollow shells when she did pick somebody. It all had to be sorted out and on even scales, where everybody knew how the others felt and slowly but surely they'd begin to know how _she_ felt. Even scales were a must though, and after a while pondering Kyouya decided maybe it wasn't bad if the scales were tipped in his favor…just a little.

As Kyouya contemplated how much exactly a little bit was Hunny-senpai burst through the doors. "Weeee! Hi everybody!!," he happily yelled and attached himself to Haruhi's waist. _Great…I just get loose of those two and this one attacks me…, _she thought, rather annoyed at this situation. But Haruhi had also harbored a soft spot for him and she soon hugged the little senior tightly and returned his giant smile. "Haru-chan looks very, very cute!," he said in a sweet tone while all the others made some sort of agreement.

"Ah," Mori said, watching his little cousin and the very…'cute' girl. As the scene continued Hunny talked to Haruhi about Usa-chan and all of the cakes he wanted to try this summer as Mori stood off to the side and half listened. While Hunny talked (strawberry cake, carrot cake, cheesecake, chocolate cake, vanilla chocolate swirl cake…and on and on…) Haruhi watched Kauro and Hikaru argue loudly with Tamaki. For a brief moment she wondered what they were arguing over, bluntly ignoring them after her name floated over to her listening range. She wasn't his daughter or their toy and she really wished they would all drop it. Kyouya, of course, was in the corner with his notebook, watching the scenes with little to no interest and writing down anything he thought important.

A quiet cough from the shadow king cut through all the chatter in the increasingly noisy room. "Perhaps we should continue this at the dining room table?" he asked with one eye brow sharply raised, waiting for the chorus of grumbling stomachs. Grumcklekek!!! (stomachs…don't ask lol). A slightly amused smile flitted over his face and the others nodded, Kaoru and Hikaru quickly pulling their only female down the hallway and towards the room while Tamaki chased after them, followed by a skipping Hunny. Mori and Kyouya were the only two who even attempted to take their time to get to the dining room.

Mori looked over at the shadow king as they walked, turning his curious and suspicious eyes to him. Kyouya raised an eyebrow in curiosity, silently asking what the look was for. A brief pause. "What are you planning Kyouya?" he asked with silent intensity. Kyouya smiled while sweat dropping, how did he always know what his plans were?? Those eyes were even more piercing then Haruhi's…and he would admit only to himself how much that girl saw though him.

He grinned and debated telling him the truth, it would be nice to have somebody else tell the news to the unsuspecting group, turning their anger away from him. Kyouya mentally sighed, that wouldn't work though, they would all turn to him sooner or later for this plan. "You shall see at dinner, Mori. Patience," he said with a grin and picked up speed, leaving Mori slightly behind him. There was to much temptation to tell another about his brilliant plan, get a more solid opinion on how the others would react. But, then again, Mori was quite different from the others, one of the few calm and levelheaded ones…And Kyouya was a little worried that he would be confused, angry and maybe even furious. If Mori took it that bad then the others…Shudder. Only one way to find out though, right?

----(After dinner while still at the table)----

"Eh hem," Kyouya cleared his throat and watched as the chatter continued on. Sigh. "EH HEM!!!" he cleared his throat, much louder, as the others turned to him; Kauro and Hikaru grinning, trying not to say what was on their minds lest they should offend 'mother'. With a side glance at each other their grins got bigger. "Yes...?" Haruhi ventured to ask after silence had (awkwardly) continued. She was rather confused...did Kyouya look...nervous? Blinking hard several times and watching him closely she decided she must just be seeing things. "Err, yes. Thank you for all being quiet now,"-glaring at the twins and Tamaki-"Perhaps you would like to know the reason everybody has been dragged here?"

"Because we missed each other already!!" Hunny offered and batted his eyes rather adorably at the other host members.

Kyouya deadpanned. "No," he said coldly, his cute ways not affecting him in the least. Sometimes this group could be so dense..._Might as well tell them now_, he thought with a mental sigh, looking forward to the long stay in his sure to be comfy bed after planning all day. Perhaps even a bath...He snapped out of his thoughts when the twins started talking about_ his_ mental theater, quickly stopping the blush he knew would arise if he thought about Haruhi that way. Stupid twins. "Eh hem...Anyways. No, not because we missed each other but because we're here to..." he paused for a moment trying to figure out how to put it. "Play a game," Kyouya finished and gave a rather evil grin but that didn't stop the twins from becoming excited. Haruhi melted into her chair and tried to ignore that horrid feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. She was sure that Kyouya's definition of fun didn't match anybody else's at this table...especially if he was smiling in that way.

"What kind of game?" the twins asked together, pratically dripping with curiosity. Haruhi smiled slightly, those two were so easily entertained.

"A special kind of game."-evil grin-"It's called everybody-tell-Haruhi-their-feelings-and-see-what-she-thinks game." The whole group sat in shock, trying to understand the meaning of those words. Of course he didn't mean...No, no. Even he wasn't that evil. Maybe? They all hoped...

Hunny was the first to pipe up and recover, "Wellllll I love Haru-chan lots and lots! She's my favorite sister!" The others deadpanned. _Sister...?_

Kyouya sighed, "Well, if you guys wont say it then I'll tell her everything..." He left his threat open and watched the others process that, especially Haruhi. She actually looked rather dazed, but that was to be expected. What does he mean 'tell her everything'?? Feelings?? Hoo boy was she lost. She quickly rejected the possibility of any of the other members liking her, even though it was the most likely. Here she was, sitting in a room with heirs and millionaires, there was no way that all of them liked her. No way at all. Not even if ootaru rained from the sky at that very moment. It was just silly, especially since they had practically the whole school (literally) falling at their feet. But...before she pushed it away she thought about how nice it would be to see his smiling face just for her. Maybe he really _did_ care...

Kaoru and Hikaru were both deep in thought about how complicated this could make things. But...it could also make them unbelievably happy. If only they could wish the best for each other without the threat of getting insanely jealous. Was she really worth losing their tight relationship? The sad part was that they actually thought that she might be, both of them. But she would have to choose one, she would have to be different from the others. And that was if they could win her favor over Tamaki, Mori, Kyouya, and...even Hunny? Tamaki was practically drooling over his inner mind theater where Haruhi was choosing him over the others, seemingly docile and girly for once. Yeah right! Even so, a man could dream. (Even if it was a long shot dream that this writer will never let happen.) Mori was to stunned to think...she would know how he felt! She could reject him!...Or choose him...That might be worth the chance of heartbreak and rejection. Alright, definitely worth it. Those large, beautiful eyes seemed to block out all his thoughts though; those eyes...they saw so much about everybody else in the world unless it came to her. Those eyes were the reason Mori had fallen head over heels against his will, he had been captured in them and couldn't detangle himself from their secret world and silent words. Kyouya was sitting there with an expressionless face, waiting for the others to say something, anything really. His own thoughts had been wrapped around Haruhi for so long that he had learned to think of her without completely losing focus on the real world. That was very troublesome, and time consuming. After about ten minutes of the others spacing off he decided it was time to break the silence and disturb their ever-increasing thoughts.

"So...anybody like to come forth on their own or should I go ahead and take the liberty of telling Haruhi?" he asked, actual curiosity in his tone as he hid an amused smile. This might turn out quite interesting, especially if he continued to tip the scales. Perhaps the others would get their brains working again and come to him in search of a way to eliminate the others; not that he would do anything long lasting but to get one or two out would be very helpful for his chance. Very profitable for him.

"You can drop it now Kyouya, I think everybody here knows how much we like Haruhi. Er...except her at least," he said, starting with confidence and ending in a mumble. For some reason the fact that she didn't see their feelings for her felt to much like rejection. Rejection...Could they really take the chance? Ah, but to late, he realized, he had already set it up for himself. For all the others. She knew now.

"...What!?!" Haruhi asked in shock, multiple sweat drops appearing. You had to be kidding. The twins glared off in opposite corners, being anti social while all the others used some way or another to avert their glances from her. Kyouya smirked; modesty was something he liked in a girl.

"Alright then, no objections. Obviously everybody in this room has different degrees of affection for you. Well, Hunny seems to not feel that way but"-shrugs-"it could be possible. The rules are simple: You will have chances to make Haruhi fall for you with everything out in the open, no hiding or worrying about the feelings of others, they all are fighting for it too. Also, the catch, Haruhi will have to remove one of us every few days or so and by this process will hopefully realize who she cares for most and would like to be with. This would be very beneficial to the club and the individuals involved. Any objections?" he finished and glared at the several reluctant looking people. Objecting wasn't an option. "Ah," he began, watching Haruhi about to object. "You, 'princess' have no option at all. Unless you would like to spend your days slaving away for me, which, I must admit I have no objection to either," he grinned and the light glinted off of his glasses in an evil looking way. Haruhi gulped before glaring at the nice table before her, knowing that she would be better off just keeping her mouth shut. _If they all really do feel this way for me though it's probably best to sort through this all now rather then later_, she thought reluctantly, trying to find a plus side to this whole horrible situation.

Something felt like it was missing...Hmmm...

Oh! Yes!..._Stupid rich bastards_. The lacy tablecloth seemed to shudder under her death glare. The rest of the club sat quietly, all knowing it was for the best and waiting for time alone to unleash their anger on the shadow king. "Alright then, if you will, the maids will show you to your quarters. I'm rather tired after all this and would rather sleep. Good night," he said with a note of finality before standing up and leaving the room. Each and everyone of them (excluding Hunny of course) bored holes into his back as he just left, as if nothing life changing had just occurred.

--------------------------------------------

Ugh, alright, I'm not really pleased with it. What did you think about it? I was hoping more for a dramatic and chaotic scene but this is what turned out. Any ideas? Tips? Random thoughts? Reviews are always appreciated. Ah! And tell me who you want her to be with, I've got two or three people in mind from what I've heard already but I'd like some more thoughts on it. Also! (wow...lots of also's today) The spelling might not be the best, I'm going to read over it again but I want this posted before it gets to late. I'm going to try and update it everyday, not like I have anything better to do in school anyways, right? Okay, lets see, spelling, review, character pairings...hmm...what else? I think that's it for now. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
